Problem: Find the remainder when $8735 + 8736 + 8737 + 8738$ is divided by 11.
Reducing each number modulo 11 first, we get \[8735 + 8736 + 8737 + 8738 \equiv 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 \equiv \boxed{10} \pmod{11}.\]